Big Time Boys, Small Town Girls
by dear makahla count me in
Summary: Panic at the Disco has a life outside the music world. right now there off the road,find out what happens when they take their girls home to meet the family, away to a ski resort, her house to meet the parents, or, the coast on vacation with her family.
1. Chapter 1

Panic at the Disco has lives behind the public eye. This is the stories of how they deal/live/spend with life/love on a long brake from touring, alone in different states with their girlfriends.

_disclaimer_

I do not own Panic at the Disco, and None of these stories are true in any way shape or form.

The famous foursome of females

Sara Robison- age 23, Ryan Ross's girlfriend

Shayna Roberts- age 23 and Spencer Smith's girlfriend

Katie Fisher-age 23 and Brendon Urie's girlfriend

Makahla Harry- age 22 and Jon Walker girlfriend

The guys

Brendon Urie-lead singer panic at the disco, Katie's boyfriend

Ryan Ross- lyricist, guitar and backup vocals for panic at the disco, and Sara's boyfriend

Spencer Smith-drummer for panic at the disco and Shayna's girlfriend

Jon Walker-bassist for Panic At The Disco, Makahla boyfriend

Friends

many other people from many other bands, as well as regular not famous people.


	2. Football Yay?

The car ride was uneventful besides Kaitie's maniac driving. When we got to town we were stopped for the home coming parade, we stayed to watch.

"Hey! Isn't that Ryan Larsom, your ex?" I asked Kaitie.

"Um I think it is! He made it through the police academy!" she said looking astonished.

"Um yeah I was supposed to tell you" Makahla said looking guilty.

"What do you mean?" Kaitie asked her

"Um well, remember when I went on tour with the band? Well when we were in South Carolina, well, we saw him at Hunting Island, he had just finished marine police training, and was at the beach with his parents, we talked to him and he asked about you, he said to tell you that he hoped you were happy and had moved on." Makahla said looking guilty.

"So you heard from my ex and didn't tell me you freakin hooker!" Katie said freaking out

"this is going to get awkward!" I said sighing " Are you and he still going to talk? Or was the agreement to ignore each other?" I asked,

"ummm, I don't know. I mean I still want to be his friend but I don't want things to be awkward." Kaitie decided to only talk to him if he talked to her.

After we got over the "Ryan issue" we found Kayla and hugged her and introduced her to Jon, then we found Nate and did the same thing. When we finished our hugs and such (they didn't have any time to talk) we went to the bleachers to sit down.

"Hey Sara look who it is." I looked up to see my old obsession "Lover Boy look as good as he use to?" Makahla asked nudging me

"Wow, I haven't seen him in years, oh my gosh I feel old, saying that." I laughed at my self.

"Remember the daily updates I used to give you?"

" Yeah how pathetic was that?" I said remembering back to my first year in Utah, my freshmen year. "I don't even remember what happened to get me over him."

"I do, I sat him down and told him about you, I was scared to death about getting kicked out of our band, I made him call you and after that you got so mad at me I thought you would never forgive me, after that you never asked for an update." Makahla said looking proud of her self, I remembered that day, I was watching SURS, Patrick stump was talking when the phone rang, it read "M. Maxwell"

"Makahla must be borrowing a phone," I thought to my self "Hello?"

" Um hi, is Sara Robison there?" a strangely familiar male voice asked me  
" This is I, whom am I speaking to?" I couldn't remember where I had heard this voice before

"This is Stuart, um, Makahla Harry told me to call you. She told me that you were completely and totally obsessed over me and had her stalking me is that correct?" HOLY SNAP, IS THIS REAL? AM I DREAMING? " Um I guess so" I responded sheepishly " Ok, Makahla was freaking out over me getting suspicious and kicking her out of our band, she showed me the notes, and vampire story about me, its actually well written, but anyway what do you want to know about me?" he asked anxiously "  
"um, um, this is awkward." I said uncomfortably  
"just a bit. Ill start at the beginning, …" He described him self with such clarity that I became so embarrassed and I was so mad at Makahla I could have killed her. I got over that and now I'm going out with the best guy any one could ever ask for. The Pre game show rocked and the start of the game was not to good, Morgan sucked! We talked and had fun the whole time. When half time rolled around we were all hungry Patrick and Makahla offered to go get food. They were gone for about five minutes when…


	3. Hip Old Ladies house why?

Kaitie and I got off the phone at about the same time. We all talked for a little while when Moureen reminded us that we had people waiting on us two hours away, Kaitie and I hugged Makahla and Patrick, I hugged Moureen and Colleen. When our goodbyes were completed we climbed into Kaitie's car, I made her let me drive because she drove down. The trip to the house was fun we talked the whole way about how our boyfriends were both so giggle worthy!!!!

" Hey sweets, what is up yo?"

He asked pulling me into a hug, " Not much you?" I asked kissing his nose

"Just missing you, but now that you're here, I'm the happiest man alive." He whispered in my ear, then kissing my eyelids, before kissing my lips. Did I mention how giggle worthy Ryan was?

"I was only gone for an evening." I said, looking up into his eyes, they sparkled brightly under the starlit sky, yeah I know that was a very "hopeless romantic" moment, Ryan has that effect on me. "Lets go in to the house." He said pulling my arm around his waist and slinging his own around my shoulder.

The entry way was pretty, there was a dim light fixture that made the blood red walls appear to have a purple tent, the red cherry hardwood floor was so shinny that I could see my self in it, an entry to the kitchen was straight ahead, a fairly long hallway was to the left, and a sitting room was visible through the door on the right.

"Umm I think we should take our shoes off." I said, looking at the cleanness of the house and back to Ryan,

"Yeah I think your right." He said sitting the bag he was carrying down,

"Hey honey, I'm going to go and get the rest of our stuff, okay?" he asked, I nodded and bent down to take off my shoes and look around. I walked into the living room and stopped, the carpet was a rich blood red, just like the walls, it was soft and impeccably clean. An overstuffed chair was to the back right angled, so that all the furniture formed a Simi circle it was a white, and the legs were the signature cheery wood. To the right of that was a black sofa, with legs the same as the chair. To the right of that sat an antique looking stand, that probably held the TV, which was also made in the same wood as every thing else. To the right of that was the doorway. To the right of that was a couch, identical to the one on the other side of the room, the only difference was the color, white like the chair. To the right of that was a black over stuffed chair. After the initial shock of the dramatic colors the room looked quiet nice and modern, maybe a little gothic, something you would expect to see a vampire's room to be like, or maybe a teen/collage student, not middle-aged women's suburban house to look like, but still nice. I was just about to walk over and see what was behind the black lace curtain behind the chairs when two arms wrapped around me,

"Hip old lady," he whispered in my ear.

"Lets go see what's behind that Curtin" I said taking his hand and pulling him along beside me. It was another room, about the same size as the main one but much more neutral. It actually appeared to be a seaside cottage room.

" Wow. Nice change!" Ryan murmerd. I nodded and looked out the window and saw...


End file.
